


Hot Springs (NozoEli Yuri)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Yuri, girl on girl lemon, girl x girl smut, love live lemon, love live smut, nozoeli lemon, nozoeli yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nozomi and Eli take a trip to the hot springs to have some steamy romance. Literally. A Love Live drabble for a friend on wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs (NozoEli Yuri)

Toujou Nozomi x Ayase Eli  
Love Live! School Idol  
For Kya on wattpad <3  
*contains girl x girl smut*

❀❀❀

"Nozomi!" Eli huffed impatiently. She sank down further into the water, feeling the hot steam relaxingly melt into her skin. 

Her blonde hair was tied up as to not get wet. The hot springs she was at seemed rather empty as Nozomi took all the time in the world to get changed. Eli leaned further back against the rocky wall of the springs, her head resting on the ledge.

"Sorry!" Nozomi whined softly. She whipped open the sliding doors to the bath house, stumbling out. One hand clung to her towel as she closed the door again. "I got lost inside looking for the bathroom. This place is huge."

Eli couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's amazing here." She agreed further. She sat forward, watching eagerly as Nozomi set her shoes down by the lip of the hot springs. "I wonder whose great idea it was to come here." 

Nozomi huffed, rolling her eyes a bit. "You don't need to brag, okay? I said thank you already for showing us this place." She murmured. She grabbed her bundle of purple hair, throwing it over her shoulder. 

Eli wanted to say something else, but she couldn't quite find the words. Her heart began to race a little as Nozomi wrapped the towel from her body and laid it across the railing of the springs. Her pale skin was flawless as ever, delicate curves swaying back and forth as Nozomi cautiously stepped into the pool, making sure her body could get used to the hot water. 

Looking down at her lap, Eli took a few deep breaths to restrain herself. She could feel the water sloshing around as Nozomi waded through closer to her. Eventually, the dark haired girl turned around and sat beside Eli, laying her head back against the ledge. 

"This feels so~ good." Nozomi moaned. 

Eli's face burned red. She closed her eyes, letting herself sink a bit deeper into the water. Hearing Nozomi's gentle moans like that made her stomach twist into excited knots. 

Nozomi turned her head a little to Eli, her bright teal eyes lazily staring. Eli's face tinted pink, still looking at her lap through the clear water. 

"It feels good," Nozomi repeated, her body sliding through the water and pressing against Eli's side, "don't you think, Eli?"

Her words dripped sweetness like honey, her soft skin melting against Eli's. The royal purple hair over her shoulder slid down, softly scratching as Eli's bicep. The blonde nodded, forcing a weak smile. "Yeah. Really good."

Nozomi sighed. She turned her head away, as if Eli's words weren't quite the words she was looking for. The water shifted a bit as Nozomi ran her arm around Eli's shoulders. "I bet a back massage would make you enjoy it more."

Eli shook her head, managing to stifle a laugh. "I already said it felt good." She insisted, but Nozomi had already pried Eli's body away from the wall and turned her back to her. 

She's trying to tease me, isn't she? Eli cursed to herself. She was glad her back was to Nozomi or else more teasing would've come from the bright red blush on her face. Eli took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the other girl laid her hands on her shoulders.

"I know, you just look tense." Nozomi cooed. She rubbed Eli's shoulders, her thumbs gently digging into the muscle of her shoulders. They pressed softly against the nape of her neck before traveling down between her shoulder blades. "Is something wrong?"

Eli bit her tongue to suppress a blissful moan from escaping. Her head lolled forward, her body unwillingly relaxing under Nozomi's touch. "Hmm? N-Not really." She lied. Just having Nozomi so close was a problem, but she couldn't say it; Nozomi would get way too much satisfaction from it. 

Hot, humid breath made the back of Eli's neck tingle as Nozomi leaned in. "If you say so." She murmured, the air from her lips rushing onto Eli's skin. 

Nozomi leaned in further, placing a few kisses on the other girl's neck. Eli tensed up slightly, her breath catching in her throat. It was long before her lips pulled away and her hands resumed working up and down her back.

 

Eli's chest moved up and down slowly, her stomach aching with excitement. The butterflies inside her went crazy. She wasn't sure if it was the massage or the hot springs, but her stomach grew hot. Eli stretched out her legs, satisfying the tingle that grew between them. 

Nozomi's hands slipped over her sides, caressing the gentle and rarely exposed skin. Eli flinched a little, only to have her body melt more. Nozomi's hands traveled farther up, her fingers fleeting around the bottom of Eli's breasts. 

She was about to pull away as she felt Eli touch her chest, but the feeling was far to sensual. Eli closed her mouth after deciding not to speak. Nozomi took the silence as a chance her let her hands drift farther up, massaging Eli's chest.

Nozomi pulled Eli's back flat against her chest. They both let out a short and quiet moan, Eli's hand falling down to her sides. They slid over Nozomi's legs, softly gripping onto the other girl's thighs. 

Giving Eli's breasts a generous squeeze, Nozomi laid her face in the crook of her partner's neck. Her lips wrapped around the skin, sucking Eli's neck and gently nipping at her pale flesh. Her fingers drifted over Eli's nipples. 

Eli shuddered softly, her body tingling as Nozomi touched her nipples. Her thumb and forefinger grabbed them gently and rolled them, the rest of her fingers and palm kneading the mass of Eli's breast. 

The blonde shifted her legs under water uncontrollably. The water began to slosh around more, creating ripples as the friction soothed her lustful center. Nozomi still sucked at Eli's neck, her teeth grazing raw skin. 

The purple haired girl looked down, noticing the increased movement of the water. She smiled as she saw Eli's legs writhing around below it. "Do you need me to rub your legs too? They looke like they ache." Nozomi pouted softly. 

Eli nodded, her blonde hair wiggling from it's ponytail. Nozomi kissed Eli's neck one last time before pulling away and wading through the water. She grabbed Eli's shoulder, pushing her back to her original position up against the ledge.

The rough, rocky wall of the hot springs seemed foreign compared to the luscious warmth of Nozomi's naked breasts. She couldn't keep her legs still as she leaned against the lip of the pool, her hands gripping onto the wall. 

Nozomi slid between Eli's legs, running her hands along the tops of her thighs. She squeezed the soft flesh, running her hands down to Eli's calves. 

Even as Nozomi massaged her, she seemed to grow more and more anxious. The gentle squeezes on her calves that ran up her leg left her aching for more. Nozomi swam closer, spreading apart Eli's legs. 

"Is this better?" Nozomi asked sweetly. She gave a soft smile, her hands fleeting around the area between Eli's legs that was beginning to beg for it. 

Eli nodded, wiggled her hips closer to Nozomi. "Getting there." She cracked a smile, finally feeling her tenseness melt away. 

Nozomi couldn't help but smile back. "Good girl." She cooed. Her hand slid between Eli's legs, palming her soft pink mound. 

The blonde let out a satisfied moan, bucking her hips into Eli's hand. Her breathing picked up as Nozomi slipped a finger through her folds, pressing her thumb into Eli's sensitive clit.

"Nozomi..." Eli panted softly. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the ledge. 

Eli opened her eyes as she heard Nozomi moan. It wasn't quite a moan, though; she inhaled deeply, her chest puffing up. Her teal eyes glistened back at Eli before she submerged herself completely underwater. 

Eli squeaked softly, worrying that the water was too hot. Her body shifted, ready to pull Nozomi back up. Her body stopped moving, hunching over in pleasure as she felt Nozomi's lips quickly attach to her center. 

Nozomi's hands gripped Eli's legs, her tongue flickering out and licking stripes on the other girl's warm folds. Her clit trembled each time Nozomi pressed her tongue to it. Her lips wrapped around the entirety of Eli's small mound, sucking on it like it was her air underwater. 

Eli cried out in pleasure, leaning forward and placing her hands on Nozomi's back. She quickly drew them away, not wanting to keep her underwater if she had to come back up. Eli placed her hands on Nozomi's instead, intertwining their fingers as Nozomi ate her out. 

Her stomach knotted intensely, warmth bubbling up inside and threatening to spill over. Each lick brought her closer until she could hardly stand it, her legs writhing underwater and her hands squeezing Nozomi's. 

Before her she could reach her peak, a few bubbles popped at the surface of the water. Nozomi shot back up, her wet hair slicked back and slashing Eli. The dark haired girl panted softly, wiping the water from her face. 

"You're so delicious." She breathed heavily, immediately pushing herself onto Eli's lap. The blonde squeaked softly and opened her lips as Nozomi kissed her. Their tongues met inside, shielded as their lips connected together. Eli's own juices dripped into her mouth. 

Eli couldn't wait to touch her any longer; she snaked her hand out, cupping Nozomi's mound in her palm and massaging roughly. The dark haired girl let out a loud moan, her center aching from the constant teasing and foreplay. 

Her hands gripped Nozomi's hips, forcing her down on Eli's thigh. Without thinking, her hips rocked back and forth, Nozomi moaning softly from the hot, wet grinding. Eli breathed heavily with excitement. 

Nozomi pressed her forehead against Eli's, one arm snaking around the blonde's shoulders. Her hips kept rocking and grinding as Nozomi dipped her free hand down between the other girls legs. 

Both girls let out heavy moans as they felt their climaxes build up. Nozomi's clit rubbed again Eli's thigh, digging down and grinding roughly onto her. Her fingers pushed at Eli's folds, exploring her center until they found her entrance. 

Nozomi entered a finger inside Eli, quickly pulling it in and out to mimic the same pleasure she felt as she rocked on Eli's lap. Their steamy breath mixed in the air, their chests trembling as their orgasms tilted them over the edge. 

Eli cried out first, her wet juices bursting out and leaking over Nozomi's fingers. She kept thrusting them inside her, her thumb rubbing Eli's clit to draw out the pleasure as long as she could. 

Nozomi's peak followed not long after. Eli's hands forced her hips down harder, grinding them together. Her legs trembled, her hips quickly rocking against Eli's leg until waves of pleasure washed over her. Her juices spilled over Eli's skin, mixing into the water. 

They both lay there in the water a moment, letting their breathing steady and their juices disperse into the water. The adrenaline coursing through them died down after a few moments, their chests rising as falling heavily. 

Nozomi leaned forward and placed another desperate kiss on Eli's lips. She was sure to kiss back this time, make sure to feel every bit of Nozomi as she could possible. 

"Good idea coming here." Nozomi murmured, her teeth nipping at Eli's lip. 

Eli smiled broadly, her face reddened in the best way possible. "Let's do it more often." She giggled in response, pushing forward and connecting their lips again. 

❀❀❀


End file.
